Showcases of the prior art have generally required lighting fixtures that were bulky and which were designed to use standard base incandescent bulbs. Other fixtures were designed to use tubular incandescent bulbs to reduce the overall bulk. These fixtures generally were powered with normal 110 v. a.c. and the quality of light was limited by the incandescent spectrum.
Prior art showcase fixtures occasionally employed spotlights, specialty lamps and even fluorescent fixtures, but these, too, were powered by 110 v. a.c. and required special wiring. In the older, wooden showcases with glass windows, there were many places that were not obvious to the onlooker in which the Wiring could be placed and the fixtures mounted.
However, with the advent of modern showcases with the extensive use of glass or clear plastic sheets on the top and sides of the showcase, it became difficult to install prior art fixtures in an inconspicuous manner where the installation could be unobvious. Moreover, in the close quarters of a showcase interior, it was generally a difficult task to replace bulbs that were burned out.
With the advent of the low-voltage halogen lamp, some showcase fixtures have been designed to take advantage of the brightness and reduced power consumption afforded by such lamps. However, these fixtures have tended to be bulky, using the larger, higher wattage halogen lamps which generate both heat and ultra violet radiation.
What has been needed, and what is supplied by the present invention is an improved showcase light fixture that can provide superior illumination at safer, lower wattage power levels, that is easy to install with unobtrusive mountings, whose wiring is substantially inconspicuous and which is easily re lamped when bulbs burn out.